ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters: The Board Game (Cryptozoic Entertainment)
Ghostbusters: The Board Game is a board game developed by Cryptozoic Entertainment, based on various incarnations of the Ghostbusters Universe. Game illustrations were done by Dan Schoening, and game pieces sculpted by Samuel H. Greenwell. It was shipped to Kickstarter backers in early November and the retail version was officially released in stores on November 11, 2015. Base Game *Box Dimensions: 12.125"W x 12.125"H x 4"D *48 Custom 32-50mm Plastic Mini Figures **Ghostbusters: ***(1) Peter Venkman ***(1) Egon Spengler ***(1) Ray Stantz ***(1) Winston Zeddemore **Bosses ***(1) Slimer ***(1) Idulnas ***(1) Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **(20) Galloping Ghouls **(12) Gruesome Twosomes **(8) Boogaloo Manifestations *10 Double-Sided 5.5" x 5.5" Game Board Tiles *6 Dice (5 D6 & 1 D8) *43 Tokens (Streams, Slimes, Gates, XP Trackers) *1 PKE Meter *4 Player Cards (4"H x 6"W) *6 Ghost Cards (4"H x 3"W) *1 Ghostbusters Operations & Field Manual Deluxe Game *All the content from the standard game, see above Exclusives: *12" x 12" giclée print *Glow-in-the-Dark dice *4 more Double-Sided Game Board Tiles *27 more figures **Ghostbusters ***Janine Melnitz ***Kylie Griffin ***Ron Alexander ***Melanie Ortiz ***Rookie **Bosses ***(1) Sandman ***(1) "Impossible Mode" Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ***(1) Ivo Shandor ***(1) Grey Lady ***(1) Gozer ***(1) Zuul ***(1) Vinz Clortho ***(5) Fearsome Flush ***(5) Spawn of Cathulhu ***(1) Boogieman ***(1) Samhain ***(1) Cathulhu ***(1) Boogaloo **(1) PCOC Card ***(1) Walter Peck *5 more Player Cards (4"H x 6"W) *12 more Ghost Cards (4"H x 6"W) *8 more Scenario Cards (4"H x 6"W) Retailer Game *All the content from the Deluxe Game, see above Exclusives *Glow-in-the-Dark Slimer Add-Ons *Standard Content **(4) Shandor Building Double-Sided Game Board Tiles and Scenario Card **Additional Set of 10 Base Game Double-Sided Game Board Tiles **Baddies Pack 1 ***Zuul, Gozer, Vinz Clortho, Grey Lady and Ghost Cards **Tobin's Spirit Guide box **The "New" Ghostbusters (and Rookie) Grey for Painting Bundle ***Kylie Griffin, Melanie Ortiz, Rookie, Ron Alexander **(5) Spawn of Cathulhu **Baddies Pack 2 ***Boogieman, Samhain, Ivo Shandor, Ghost Cards, Walter Peck, and PCOC Card **Ghostbusters primed for painting gray bundle ***Peter, Egon, Ray, and Winston *Exclusive Content **(4) Spectral Ghostbusters and Ghost Card **(5) Zombie Taxi Drivers, Ghost Card, and new Scenario Card **(4) Library Double-Sided Game Board Tiles and New Scenario Card **Standard Ghost Bundle! ***(5) Galloping Ghouls, (3) Gruesome Twosomes, (1) Boogaloo Manifestation, new Scenario Card **Impossible Mode Bundle ***(5) Galloping Ghouls, (3) Gruesome Twosomes, (1) Boogaloo Manifestation, and 3 Ghost Cards **(10) Galloping Ghouls and 1 new Scenario Card **(10) Impossible Mode Galloping Ghouls and Ghost Card **(10) Gruesome Twosomes and 1 new Scenario Card **(10) Impossible Mode Gruesome Twosomes and Ghost Card **(4) Impossible Mode Boogaloo Manifestations and Ghost Card **Impossible Mode (1) Slimer and (1) Idulnas *Spooktacular Pack **Grey Ghostbusters for Painting **Grey "New" Ghostbusters for Painting **Additional set of 10 Base Game Double-Sided Game Board Tiles **4 Library Double-Sided Game Board Tiles and new Scenario Card **4 Shandor Building Double-Sided Game Board Tiles and new Scenario Card **Tobin's Spirit Guide box **Spectral Ghostbusters and Ghost Card **Baddies Packs **(5) Spawn of Cathulhu **(5) Zombie Taxi Drivers, Ghost Card, and Scenario Card **(10) Galloping Ghouls **(10) Gruesome Twosomes **Standard Ghost Bundle **Impossible Mode Bundle **(4) Impossible Mode Boogaloo Manifestations, (1) Idulnas, (1) Slimer, (10) Galloping Ghouls, and (10) Gruesome Twosomes Development Please see Ghostbusters: The Board Game Prototype and Development for information on Kickstarter Pledge Level, Add-Ons, Stretch Goals, Advertising, and Development Sequel Games *Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Cast Molly Idulnas Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Walter Peck Mayor *Mentioned only Janine Melnitz The Collectors *Mentioned only Kylie Griffin Pagan Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Ron Alexander Rookie Galloping Ghoul Gruesome Twosome Boogaloo Manifestation Slimer Gozer Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Sandman Fearsome Flush Boogieman Samhain Terror Dogs Zuul Vinz Clortho Library ghost Spawn of Cathulhu Cathulhu Ivo Shandor Boogaloo Zombie Taxi Driver Spectral Ghostbusters Equipment Containment Unit Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles P.K.E. Meter Trap Dimensionometer Tobin's Spirit Guide Kylie's P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack/Realistic Version Items Incantatoribus Necronomicon Environmental Spirit World Gate Locations Columbia University *Mentioned only Firehouse Central Park Collectors' Limbo *Mentioned only Aykroyd Park Sedgewick Hotel New York City Public Library 550 Central Park West Temple of Gozer Campaigns The Slimer Situation Campaign The Idulnas Incursion Campaign The Stay Puft Show Down Campaign Slimer Sticks Around Campaign The Sedgewick Scramble Campaign Researching Spook Central Campaign Kickstarter Add-On Campaign Trivia *In the Operations and Field Manual's comic **Page Two ***Columbia University is mentioned. ***It appears possible the parapsychology teacher Molly took before he was fired during the term was Peter, Egon, or Ray. ***On page two's picture, there is a yeti doll. That is Alushe, a famous mini luchador in Mexico's history and IDW Comics colorist Luis Delgado's nickname as a child. The doll was also seen in Volume 2 Issue #10 of IDW Comics' ongoing series. ***Peter mentions Houston Street, from downtown Manhattan. ***It is mentioned Winston is a former Marine. That backstory is also used in the IDW Comics continuity, which is overseen by the same team who wrote and illustrated this manual's comic, Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening. ***Events from later in the first movie are summarized when Walter Peck had the first Containment Unit shut down by force and the Ghostbusters faced the first coming of Gozer. **Page Three ***Like in the IDW Comics continuity, starting in Volume One of the ongoing series, the Containment Unit is outfitted with a biometric scanner that is visually based off of the scanner seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" ***Events prior to the events of Ghostbusters: The Video Game are brought up: Peck rising up the municipal ranks and heading the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. ***Peck mentions the Mayor. ***Peter mentions calling in extra hands. Like in the IDW Comics Continuity, the Ghostbusters have a larger support staff as well as additional help from the Chicago franchise led by the Rookie from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). ***Peter alludes to Ray's "little protege," Kylie Griffin also from the IDW Comic Continuity. She also manages Ray's Occult Books. ***Peter alludes to Egon's Twinkie analogy from the first movie. ***Peter quotes Geico's motto about saving money by switching car insurance. ***Like in the IDW Comics continuity, Janine is shown wearing a blue top like her animated counterpart sometimes wore on The Real Ghostbusters **Page Four ***The events of the first arc of Volume One and Volume Two of the IDW Comics' ongoing series is brought up: Idulnas, the third minion of Gozer, was conjured up to force Ray to choose a new, more destruction form for Gozer. He failed and later sought revenge by had the Ghostbusters pulled into a limbo by a band of demons called The Collectors. ***Idulnas briefly possesses the Alice in Wonderland sculpture near East 74th Street on the north side of Central Park's Conservatory Water. **Page Five ***The final image is visually inspired by a promo image from The Real Ghostbusters. *On the Character Cards **Peter Venkman's character card ***States his Employee ID # is 111-77-0321 ***Mentions his Ph.D. in parapsychology and psychology, as he informed Peck in the first movie ***Mentions Peter's aspect of being the mouth of the Ghostbusters **Egon Spengler's character card ***States his Employee ID # is 111-75-0730 ***Mentions his Ph.D. in parapsychology ***Mentions being accused of having Aspergers like in the IDW Comics continuity ***Mentions his hobby of collecting spores, molds, and fungus **Ray Stantz' character card ***States his Employee ID # is 111-73-1014 ***Mentions his Ph.D. in parapsychology ***Mentions Ray's aspect of being the heart of the Ghostbusters **Winston Zeddemore's character card ***States his Employee ID # is 111-75-0306 ***Mentions he is a former Marine like in the IDW Comics continuity. ***Mentions he is in night school for law like in the IDW Comics continuity ***Alludes to his "I have seen shit that will turn you white!" line in the first movie **Janine Melnitz' character card ***States her Employee ID # is 111-89-0603 ***Mentions she is an occasional Ghostbuster like in the IDW Comics continuity ***Mentions she is a little bit psychic, a nod to the first movie when she tells Egon of a prediction he's going to die **Kylie Griffin's character card ***States her Employee ID # is 222-78-0512 **Melanie Ortiz' character card ***States her Employee ID # is 222-75-0306 ***Mentions she is an FBI Special Agent and liaison between the Bureau and the Ghostbusters. In the IDW Comics continuity, she became a liaison in Volume 2 Issue #9 ***Mentions Melanie first meeting the Ghostbusters on a case in New Mexico. In the IDW Comics continuity, this was in Volume 1 Issue #11. **Ron Alexander's character card ***States his Employee ID # is 222-63-1234 ***Mentions he was a former competitor of the Ghostbusters. In the IDW Comics continuity, he founded the Ghost Smashers during the tail end of Volume One. ***Mentions joining the Ghostbusters when the Ghostbusters were dimensionally displaced. In the IDW Comics continuity, this took place in Volume Two Issue #2. ***Mentions he now works out of Chicago. In the IDW Comics continuity, this started in Volume Two Issue #5. ***Ron is wearing the Chicago franchise blue flightsuit from Volume Two Issue #13. **Rookie's character card ***Rookie is depicted with his experimental pack from The Video Game ***Rookie's true name of Bryan Welsh is from the IDW Comics continuity and established by writer/artist Tristan Jones as a play on Ryan French, the person Rookie was modeled after for the game. ***States his Employee ID # is 222-79-0625 ***States his issue date was 1991. The events of The Video Game took place during the Thanksgiving 1991 holiday weekend. ***Mentions being an intern initially and now leading his own franchise in Chicago. This mirrors his story in the IDW Comics continuity. ***Rookie is wearing the Chicago franchise blue flightsuit from Volume Two Issue #13. **The Galloping Ghoul originates from Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters toyline. It first came with the Ecto-3 Vehicle. **Gruesome Twosome's character card ***The caption on the photograph, "Frightful Features!" alludes to the Fright Features wave of Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters toyline from which the Gruesome Twosome originates. It came with the Peter action figure. **Boogaloo Manifestation's character card ***The caption on the photograph quotes Peter's "At least he's not electric, too" line from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" ***The biography summarizes the back story of Boogaloo and the Halloween Deal from "The Halloween Door" ***The Boogaloo Manifestation is a new character made up for the game. **Slimer's character card ***The caption on the photograph quotes Ray's "Ugly little spud!" line from the first movie ***The biography quotes Ray's classification of Slimer after he was trapped in the first movie ***The Sedgewick Hotel is mentioned **Idulnas' character card ***The caption on the photograph, "Packs a punch" alludes to when Idulnas punched Ray in IDW's ongoing series Volume One Issue #3. ***The biography mentions his title of Third Minion of Gozer ***The biography mentions his various abilities seen in IDW's ongoing series ***The biography mentions the Shandor Building and Temple of Gozer ***The third to last line in the biography has a minor grammatical error "PKE." which should have been "P.K.E." the acronym for psychokinetic energy. **Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's character card ***The caption on the photograph quotes Ray's "It just popped in there!" line from the first movie after he selects a Destructor Form for Gozer ***The biography mentions Gozer and Ray Stantz ***The biography mentions Stay Puft's official classification from Ghostbusters: The Video Game ***Stay Puft's official height of 112.5 feet was decided by director/producer Ivan Reitman after a dispute among the crew about how tall he should be. **Sandman's character card ***The caption on the photograph alludes to Winston's lack of sleep in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" ***The biography quotes the writer John Milton ***The biography mentions the Sandman's goal in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" to put humanity to sleep for 500 years to bring about peace. ***The biography mentions Winston's idea that led to the Sandman's capture as suggested by Ray, being lucid while dreaming. **Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Impossible Mode's character card ***The caption on the photograph quotes Egon's "I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought" at the sight of Stay Puft in the first movie. **Zuul's character card ***The caption on the photograph quotes Peter's "So, she's a dog" line from the first movie when the Ghostbusters see Dana and Louis transformed into Terror Dogs. ***The biography mentions Gozer and Vinz Clortho **Vinz Clortho's character card ***The caption on the photograph quotes possessed Louis' "Yes, have some" line from the first movie when Janine offered him coffee ***The biography mentions Gozer and Zuul **Gozer's character card ***The caption on the photograph quotes Peter's "Nimble little minx, isn't she?" line after Gozer dodged their initial attack in the first movie. ***The biography mentions Zuul, Vinz Clortho, Ray, and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ***The biography quotes Ray's "It just popped in there" line **Librarian Ghost's character card ***The caption in the photograph quotes Ray's "Symmetrical book stacking!" quote from the first movie when Ray, Egon, and Peter investigate the stacks before forming the Ghostbusters ***Left of the photograph is Ray's "Vaporous, Full Torso Apparition" classification from the first movie when he interrupts Peter and Jennifer ***On the Grey Lady side, the caption in the photograph quotes Ray's "Get her!" line in the first movie ***The Librarian ghost is the only character card in the game that lacks a biography. **Samhain's character card ***The caption on the photograph quotes Egon's "This night will never end" line from The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever" **Boogieman's character card ***The caption on the photograph quotes Egon's "No, not again!" line from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Boogieman Cometh" ***The biography mentions Boogieman's link to Egon **Ivo Shandor's character card ***The caption in the photograph mentions Ray's "Spook Central" nickname for the Shandor Building in the first movie ***Shandor's appearance is a combination of several designs from different media. ****The robe is from Shandor's second form in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) ****Shandor's form was first used by Dan Schoening in IDW's ongoing series Volume Two #17 as based on initial descriptions of Gozer taking on Shandor's look in drafts and storyboards of the first movie. ***The biography mentions the Cult of Gozer, Gozer, and the Shandor Building **Boogaloo's character card ***The caption on the photograph quotes Peter's "He's ugly and his mother dresses him funny" line from "The Halloween Door" ***Like the Boogaloo Manifestation's biography, Boogaloo's also summarizes the back drop of the Halloween Deal. ***The biography mentions Boogaloo likes to party down. In "The Halloween Door," there is a segment where he sings and dances upon crossing over to New York City. **Spawn of Cathulhu's character card ***The caption on the photograph quotes Ray's "Acolytes that serve the big guy!" line from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" **Cathulhu's character card ***The caption on the photograph quotes Egon's "Its power is completely off the scale!" line from "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" ***The biography mentions the back drop of "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" in which the stars are in correct alignment every 60 years to summon him **The Fearsome Flush also originates from a figure of the same name in Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters toyline **The Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission card ***Peck's "Shut if off!" line from the first movie is quoted ***The first paragraph of the biography summarizes Peck's sub-plot in the first movie ***The second paragraph of the biography summarizes Peck's back story prior to Ghostbusters: The Video Game. ***Peter's "Butt-kisser" comment alludes to a line from The Video Game when Peter claims he's usually attached to the Mayor's ass. ***The third paragraph of the biography matches Peck's back story at the start of IDW's ongoing series Volume One ***The caption on the photograph alludes to the dickless joke from the first movie **Spectral Ghostbusters' character card ***The caption in the photograph quotes Ray's "What we're dealing with is us!" line from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost" ***The biography mentions Gozer, the Shandor Building, and Containment Unit ***The biography summarizes Peter's story in "Citizen Ghost" **Campaign cards ***The Slimer Situation Campaign, Scenario #3 mentions a park named after Dan Aykroyd ***The Idulnas Incursion Campaign, Scenario #4 mentions Ecto-1's built in Dimensionometer, a device that originally appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" ***The Researching Spook Central Campaign, Scenario #1 card quotes Louis' "Okay, who brought the dog?" line in the first movie ***The Researching Spook Central Campaign, Scenario #2 card mentions the Necronomicon, seen in "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" ***The Researching Spook Central Campaign, Scenario #1, #3 and #4 cards erroneously mentions 55 Central Park West as 55 Park Ave West. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 2, in the upper right corner on the drawing board is Dan Schoening's model sheet for the Boogieman from Ghostbusters: The Board Game. Schoening tweeted it on May 1, 2015. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 3, between Erin and Abby on the lower shelf is the standard version of Ghostbusters: The Board Game. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters 101 #4, in panel 3, on the far right, on the drawing board is Dan Schoening's design for the Boogieman once again. References External Links *Cryptozoic Entertainment Official Website *Cryptozoic Entertainment Official Facebook Page *Kickstarter "Ghostbusters The Board Game" by Cryptozoic Entertainment Gallery Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentLogo.jpg|Logo GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentADSc01.png|Ad for it on Kickstarter GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsBox-Standard.png|Standard Edition Box Art GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentSc01.png|Standard Edition GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentPledgeLevelsSc05.jpg|Mass Hysteria Pledge Level Red Foil Upgrade GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentPledgeLevelsSc03.jpg|Mass Hysteria Pledge Level (For full size Click here) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc50update.jpg|Stretch Goals -Updated by Staff- (For full size Click here) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentPledgeLevelsSc04.jpg|Retailer Pledge Level GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionFrontOverhead.jpg|Front of Mass Hysteria box GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionBackOverhead.jpg|Back of Mass Hysteria box GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionSideBottom.jpg|Side bottom of Mass Hysteria box GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionSideTop.jpg|Side top of Mass Hysteria box GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionBoxForTrays.jpg|Mass Hysteria box that holds figure trays GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionAllTrays.jpg|Overhead shot of all 3 figure trays as is from box GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionTray01.jpg|Top figure tray GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionTray02and03.jpg|Two bottom figure trays as is GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionTray02.jpg|Bigger bottom figure tray GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionTray03.jpg|Smaller bottom figure tray GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionTobinFront.jpg|Front of Tobin's Spirit Guide cardboard box GhostbustersTheBoardGameDeluxeEditionTobinBack.jpg|Back of Tobin's Spirit Guide cardboard box GhostbustersTheBoardGameOperationsAndFieldManualFront.jpg|Front of Operations and Field Manual GhostbustersTheBoardGameOperationsAndFieldManualBack.jpg|Back of Operations and Field Manual GhostbustersTheBoardGameScenarioBoards.jpg|Top of stack of scenario boards Ghostbusters: The Board Game II GhostbustersTheBoardGameIIAnnoucement3112016.jpg|March 11, 2016 Announcement IDW Comics AnimatedToasterIDW02.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters 101 #1 TheBoardGameIDW101Issue3.jpg|Non-Canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Category:Merchandise Category:Ghostbusters: The Board Game Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise